


sing to me

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words your true love will say to you are tattooed on you and why the fuck are their first words the beginning lyrics of uptown funk, did you have to serenade me the first time you saw me, asshole?</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Felix serenades Christian "bc why not"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing to me

At the age of 16, every person was supposed to get the first words their soulmate would say to them tattooed on a random body part. Nobody knew why it happened or how it worked. The words would be light grey in the beginning, dark grey when the soulmates met and become black when they touched. Although his parents were ones, Christian still didn't believe that soulmates existed. He refused to believe that your perfect match had to be determined by a couple of words, as a matter of fact, he didn't believe in perfect matches at all. He was all for the opposites attract thing. That is why Christian was not even bothered with the fact that he would get his tattoo tomorrow. _Not like it was important anyways._

Loud noise woke him up the next morning. He opened his eyes, only to see Will grinning like an idiot.

"Show me the tattoo!"

"Go awaaay" Christian mumbled against his pillow. He was extremely tired and it was too early for him to deal with anything or anybody. All he wanted to do was to get some quality sleep. His plans were ruined by Will, who took his covers and threw them on the floor. The birthday boy was now laying on the bed in his underwear only, shivering and cursing his idiot of a cousin.

He slowly sat up and suddenly everything went quiet. Will was looking at his chest with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. His expression slowly changed into a mocking grin and he was soon clutching his stomach and crying from laughter.

Christian stormed passed him and stood in front of the mirror, searching for the mystery words. He found them neatly tattooed underneath his collarbone.

**This one, for them hood girls**

**Them good girls**

**Straight masterpieces**

"What the actual fuck?!" If Christian believed in soulmates even a tiny bit, it was all gone now.

 

Christian couldn't believe it. Never in a billion years would he think that he would get a call from Borussia Dortmund, one of the biggest clubs in Europe and the club which produced so many young talents. It was only the U19 team, but still it felt like a dream come true. He made a mental note to thank his grandfather for the Croatian roots which made his transfer to Germany even faster.

 _Beautiful_. That was the first word that Christian thought off when somebody mentioned Dortmund. The city really was beautiful, amazing even, and Christian didn't mind the fact that he would have to live here on his own. He hoped that he would make some friends from the team, seeing as he would be rooming with one of them.

Christian was in the middle of unpacking when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and was greeted by a smiling blond.

"Halo!" He greeted Christian excitedly. Christian was a little bit worried because his German wasn't really the best thing. He managed to mumble a small hello.

"Don’t worry, I understand English pretty well." The boy smiled.

"Oh, that's really good." Christian said feeling relieved. "Are you my roommate?"

"No, no, it's Felix. He's not here at the moment, but he will join us in training tomorrow." The still unknown boy said. "But don’t worry, he's really nice." Christian just smiled at him.

They finally had a proper introduction and he learnt that the boy's name was Jacob. They chatted for a while and Jacob left after some time, giving Christian some time to rest.

As soon as Jacob was gone, he stripped down and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower to clear his mind. _Was he going to meet his soulmate soon? What will his teammates think of him? Will the coach regret his decision of calling him up?_ Soon he came out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

He traced the silly words underneath his collarbones. _Will he like this Felix guy?_

It was 7:15 when he heard a knock on the door. Christian was already dressed in his training kit and was now lacing his shoes. He walked over to the door and opened them, seeing Jacob and another unfamiliar boy. He smiled at them and told them to wait a second. He quickly put on his other shoe and took his bag.

The three boys were now chatting while walking towards the training grounds. Christian learned that the other boy's name was Dominik and that he was the goalkeeper. Christian found out that he wasn't going to do the training today, instead he was exploring the facilities with one of the other coaches. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Jacob and Dominik, he walked away with the assistant coach and began his tour. After seeing everything and learning where everything was, the man told him that he was free to go.

Christian knew that the training was over, so he decided to wait for his friends. He walked over towards the locker room and saw Dominik going in the same direction. Dominik greeted him happily and invited him in, wanting to show him his new locker.

Christian walked inside awkwardly and was greeted by the rest of the team. In other words, many shirtless, loud boys. He smiled politely at them and even chatted with those who wanted to wish him a nice welcome in English. He sat on the bench in front of his new locker as the locker room became more and more empty. Dominik and him were now waiting for Jacob who was still taking a shower.

"Hurry up you little shit!" Dominik shouted, already annoyed. He got loud laughter as a response.

Christian could hear the showers turning off and another noise that he tried to hear better. When he realized what the noise was, it was already too late.

A short blonde boy was walking out of the shower with a big smile on his face. His body was still wet, small droplets of water sliding down his chest and disappearing underneath the black and yellow towel that was tied around his bottom half. The boy was moving his hips and singing loudly and out of tune.

**"This hit**

**That ice cold**

**Michelle Pfeiffer**

**That white gold"**

Christian suddenly felt really hot. He was staring at the boy with a look of recognition, while Jacob and Dominik looked at him with confused eyes.

The boy suddenly stopped singing and looked at Christian with a pair of crystal blue eyes. He smiled cheekily and walked over towards the confused boy.

**"This one, for them hood girls**

**Them good girls**

**Straight masterpieces!"** He sang and winked at Chris.

"My name is Felix." The boy said and shook Christian's hand, the words that were tattooed on his hips suddenly turning black. _**Hello.**_ Felix looked down at his hip bone and back at Christian.

"Hello" Christian said shyly "I guess we're roommates."

Jacob and Dominik both ruined the little moment by laughing. "..more like..soulmates.." Jacob said between coughs and continued laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob." Felix said, but not before he started laughing too.

Christian listened to one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard and looked at the pretty blond boy that stood in front of him.

 

"Why are you serenading me?"

"Why not? My first words definitely sound better than _hello_." Felix mocked and stuck his tongue out.

 

_He might believe in soulmates after all._

**Author's Note:**

> bc there are not enough (any?) fics for this beautiful new ship
> 
> Jacob - Jacob Bruun Larsen  
> Dominik - Dominik Reimann 
> 
> both of the boys are playing/played for BVB U19


End file.
